The present invention relates to temperature-producing conductive-resistive medium and to a method of producing a variety of articles therefrom.
There have been many attempts to produce electrically-conductive coatings such as paints. Generally, there are two types of electrically-conductive coatings. The first is a low resistivity, high conductivity paint that contains a pigmentation of metal particles while the second is a high resistivity, low conductivity paint that is formed from compositions containing carbon or graphite.
Low resistivity paints have traditionally been used to provide coatings having a high conductivity for connecting conductors that require a superior electrical bond with a minimum resistance. Generally, low resistivity paints cannot be applied to materials in order to produce temperature adjustable heating elements because the low resistivity paint requires a high volume of current to generate a reasonable output of heat. In contrast, the resistivity of traditional highly resistive paints is often so high that a relatively high voltage drop is required in order to generate sufficient heat. As a result, the use of high resistivity paints usually sacrifices safety. Furthermore, when either of the above-identified traditional conductive paints are applied to various substrates, cracks and flaking of the paint often develop over a period of time. This causes a breakdown in the temperature adjustable property of the article.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for generating an electrical resistance temperature adjustable substance for application to a variety of substrates in order to provide temperature controllable properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for generating an electrical resistance temperature adjustable substance for application to a variety of materials wherein the electrical resistance temperature adjustable substance does not inhibit the inherent flexibility of the substrate to which it is applied.
Other and further objects will be made known to the artisan as a result of the present disclosure and it is intended to include all such objects which are realized as a result of the disclosed invention.